Turquoise
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: White and Red, Life and War, the Tyrant and the Angel and Devil. Two armies, two enemies, one mother of all battles. When sunset dawns, who shall lay in a blood pool, and who shall roar their victory? Which immortal will live and which will die?


Okay, this was written very quickly and i know it bounces round a lot. it's not my best, i didn't put much effort into it, but i like the concept of it and i haven't uploaded anything in a while. so i might as well further my characterization of Vita and the others. CONTAINS GROSS BLOODY STUFF! if you vomit on your keyboard its not my fault, i warned you XP. oh, and no Naeo-Naeo, sorry guys!. he's not much of a fighter.

_**Turquoise**_

.

Restless.

.

Angry.

.

Bloodthirsty, anxious, and itching for a fight.

.

Both sides were lined up, armor gleaming in the blaring sun. The occupants of such armor were shifting from one foot to the other, shaking heads, weapons posed for a charge. What was not covered by the shining diamond-hard armor was also gleaming like a rainbow. They were of all colors, from the brightest red to the deepest gold to the blackest black.

But the only color that would be seen at the sun set was red.

Two tall figures stood at the front of their army, proud and unwithering. They stared at each other cross the crisp green grass, waiting for the other to make first move. One was a white as snow, glowing with immense magical energy. Her white scales, however, were covered in the blackest armor, decorated with spikes and blades. Her golden mask was broken, barely able to remain on its permanent place on her face. Her body was long and lean, almost frail at having to be there herself.

The other was as red as blood, her body thick and muscular. She was covered in pure gold armor, with jewels and precious riches embedded for their magical powers. Her vast wings seemed to be made of flaming magma, her tail a fireball, her horns torches. On her back was a human donned in black diamond armor with a blade blessed by death himself. He was smiling wickedly, his ocean blue eyes gleaming in amusement. The dragons gaze matched his insanity perfectly. They had been through hell to be here, they were not going to lose so much now.

The white dragons dead eyes narrowed, her spiked tail cracking back and forth like a whip. In return, the red dragon enlarged her flames, careful not to set her strong, but still semi-flammable human on fire. Three dragons stood around the red dragon, one of gold, of grey, and of red and black.

The gold was fairly small, but her wings were large. She was as fast as the wind, and her body armor showed she was not afraid to shed blood today. Her horns that curved down to her lower jaw level were equipped with long, diamond blade extensions, her spiked tail with near double the normal amount of deadly projections. Her mouth was equipped with fake poison glands filled with basilisk poison, the only toxin poison to kill dragons. Her eyes betrayed that she'd fight to the death for her leader, and then some.

The grey was much larger than the gold, even bigger than the red fire dragon. His horns also had extensions, and his tail was one giant axe head. From his nose tip to the back of his skull ran a long high blade, and his talons were extended to a foot in length. His fire had been blessed the nigh earlier to hold the ancient dragon death heir's fatal poison. His eyes read pure hate, and the need protect his dearest friends.

The black and red was different. The fire dragon, gold dragon, and grey dragon all had black limbs and wings; they were wyverns. She, and nearly the entire army behind her, were eastern dragons, having rear limbs, wings and front limbs with hands to grasp. She was poised on all fours, wings covered in giant shields, making flight useless in a ground battle. Her tail was donned with a large sharp blade and her head with long fake horns as she had no natural ones. Down her sides were long, sharp, poisonous spikes. She was more defense than offence physically, but her magic was far more powerful. But she could not use it until blood was spilled, as she got her power from that very source. She was the ruler of blood, the voice of blood, just like the fire dragon was the god of war and the human on her back the god of revenge.

And the white, frail, dead looking being opposing them was the life dragon, ruler of life.

The blood dragon leaner to her left, and whispered to the war dragon, "Vita is not going to make first move, R.D., it would be more beneficial to start this ourselves will out army is still fresh. They would be near useless if we forced them to wait and get tired."

The war dragon grunted in acknowledgement, gaze never moving from the life dragon.

"The starter of war is the one who does not live to see who is victor." The gold dragon stated half-heartedly.

"I have no intention of continuing that tradition." The fire dragon finally stated. The human on her back grinned even more wildly.

*

The white dragon flicked her tail in annoyance, the enemy was conversing but she had not the faintest idea about what. A would-be worryingly small blue dragon next to her leaned in, and whispered

"They aren't going to make a move, perhaps we should….."

The white dragon flicked her feathers wings to silence her, replying "they will eventually. We will annihilate them nonetheless."

The blue dragon shifted nervously, looking like she did not want to be on the battlefield.

*

The grey dragon narrowed his eyes, spying the blue dragon. "They bring hatchling mothers to the fight, the horrid monsters."

The blood dragon shook her head slowly, plated armor sliding over each other. "No, they are no monsters. Only Vita is. Half her army looks nervous and unwilling and the half that wants to fight are dragons pushed so far past sanity they don't even know what they are doing."

"Like a good quarter of ours." The gold dragon retorted.

"At least our psychotics are willing." The war dragon grumbled.

"We all are." A tall long necked dragon stated. His left arm, face side, chest and parts of his leg here bone and muscle with no skin to cover. A frightening sight to see one Koriel member, but for all thirteen was a very bad sign.

The red dragon nodded, then rose from her position of using her wings as forearms. She balance all her weight on her strong back haunches, neck curving backwards, eyes still not wavering from the life dragons.

The war dragons head snapped forward, wings opening wide, tail busting into the largest flame of the dragons life. Her jaws snapped open, blood stained teeth shining in the sun. Her roar echoed across the plain, eye engulfed in blind fury, in remembrance of what the life dragon had taken from her.

She roared in anger,

In hatred,

In destruction.

The roar of a mother without live child,

A mother ready to avenge her murdered offspring.

The human, brandished his sword, grin replaced with a vicious snarl. His eyes held the pain known only to a father whom lost a very young child, who saw it's pain, it's suffering, it's death.

The red dragon ran forward, the gold, grey and blood dragon close behind. The thirteen koriel, immortal and awe powerful, the other vitals, and countless of other powerful dragons.

Vita got to her feet and charged out to meet them, letting a shrill hiss cry pierce the air.

She was not fallowed.

She stopped in her tracks upon this discovery, turning as seeing a good half of her own forces were fighting the other half, preventing them from meeting the other army. She snarled, eyes burning with anger. She turned back around and continued to charge, regardless if she was alone or not.

War and life collide, in a fit of hiss and roaring, of spit and metal clacking. The blood dragon saw a male dragon with a huge rack of horns brake away from the other fight and charge to help his mother. She charged at him, long fake horns catching his huge deer-like real ones. Her strain ones, however, had more stability and she managed to wrench him to his side to get to his vulnerable underside.

The gold and grey worked as a team, engaging what little army Vita had left with the rest of the war dragon's army.

The battle was short, but the losses were staggering. The crisp green grass had been stained permanently red, and the copper smell alone could choke you to death. Dragon shut their nostrils and breathed through their mouths, opening up a secret weakness as spikes were shoved down the gullet fatally. A slow, pained death.

Vita and the Red Dragon clashed, ripping and tearing and biting and scratching and charging and dodging. They were wounded, yes, but neither was dead yet.

The fight would not stop until one of them was dead.

Vita had an advantage, however. The Red Dragon was blind on her left side, and she was heavy with muscle. Vita remained light with perfect sight. The Red Dragon countered by rarely letting her blind side face Vita, and letting her human be her eye if that happened. One would say that a dragon against a dragon and human was not much of a difference, but Caim made all the difference. He could attack with speed that his dragon could not, and target areas of the life dragon that would injure and subdue. Only if the life dragon got close enough, that is. And she did plenty.

The life dragon whipped her tail around, smacking the Red Dragon in the mouth, forcing her blind side toward her. She lunged forward with all her speed catching the red Dragons neck in her sharp teeth. She bit down on the muscular neck, ignoring the Red Dragons vain attempts to shake her off. She smiled as the Red Dragon seemed to weaken, and her dead eyes opened as her lips curved into a victorious smile.

Her eyes, however, met the snarl of a human and the tip of a sword.

Her jaws might have slackened, and she might have pulled back, but she didn't. Her glowing white body went limp, nearly pulling the Red Dragon with her. The other small fights stopped and dragons stared. Slowly, the life dragon's scales began to dull.

From white…

To grey….

To black….

Her dead eyes half closed, staring emptily at the setting sun and the shoes of a human. Her thoughts became muddled, slower and her consciousness ebbed away.

Her jaws became slack, and fell off the Red Dragons neck. Her head hit the ground, but no pain ran through her body. Her breathing tried in vain to continue, but it slowly stopped.

From the life dragons now black scales, in the exact middle of her forehead, piercing the mask she hide from for near 14 billion years, a long broad sword was embedded. Pure black blood slowly seeped from the wound and traveled down the equally black scales.

As her last thoughts passed through her mind, her eyes closed. For a split second, they shoved their true color, a beautiful turquoise shining like the sun. Then they rolled into the back of her skull, and Vita was dead.

Her mouth choked out her final words in her last breath:

"Where did I go wrong…?"

The field was silent, but time seemed to freeze. Slowly, the red dragon leaned over to the life dragons chest, using a sharp spike on her nose to open it. There is no need to speak of what she was doing, all the others knew.

Chaos and destruction would ensue it the power of life was not taken to another live being.

And since Vitas only son lay dead on the battle field, there was no one to fill that spot.

The resistance had won the war, and it had been decided that the Red Dragon would fill that void if they had won. No one had expected that they would.

And now the thought of owning that power made more than a few dragons go mad with ambition and anger.

But no one could make a move before the Red Dragon had consumed the still slightly beating heart of the Life Dragon and gained the most powerful title in all the uni- and multi- verse.

She lifted her blood snout, gazing over all the faces of those still alive. There were a half a million left of the near billions that had been lined up.

Her lips curled into a smile, and her human thrust his sword into the air in victory. She reached her nose to the air and roared in her own sparse of victory. The cries of those who were truly loyal fallowed.

.

The dawning of a new age was borne...

.

.

.

well? good? Bad? want me to continue this? don't know how i would, but i might if you ask really nicely XD.


End file.
